Ranger Knight Moon
Knight of Mystery and Virtue Present Ranger Knight: Unknown Past Ranger Knights: Damien Tsukino Stats Unknown Skills Body Unknown Mind Unknown Soul Unknown Transformation Forms "Moon Power...Suit Up!" 1st Level transformation, allotted powers based on stats only. "Moon Prism Power...Suit Up!" 2nd Level transformation, all 2nd tier powers available regardless of stats. "Moon Crystal Power...Suit Up!" 3rd Level transformation, all 3rd tier powers available regardless of stats. "Moon Golden Crystal Power...Suit Up!" 4th Level transformation, all powers available regardless of stats. Known Powers and Attacks Unknown Power Progression Abilities are tiered, beginning at each level above 1. Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. Body : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Moon Powers to attack. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of moonlight. Can throw a bolt of magic that does major damage. / Direct Single Attack (once/battle) : 6 - You understand the power of the moon. Can spray moondust to deal moderate damage to foes. / Direct Area Attacks : 9 - You have a major understanding of lunar cycles. Can fire beams of intense purity to do major damage. / Direct Single Attacks : 12 - You have a complete understanding of tranquility. Can create the purest of light to deal massive damage or combine power with others to create fatal damage. / Direct Single Attacks Mind : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Moon Powers to create status effects and buffs. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of moonlight. Can use moondust to disorient foes or blind. : 7 - You understand the power of the moon. Can bind enemies momentarily, or infuse self with a momentary boost in attack strength. : 10 - You have a major understanding of lunar cycles. Can reduce the damage of enemies by removing the will to fight and instill confidence in others to boost damage. : 12 - You have a complete understanding of tranquility. Can remove the will to fight in an enemy and momentarily grant others the power to fight. Soul : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Moon Powers to defend and restore. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of moonlight. Can use moondust to remove mental status effects and heal minor wounds. : 6 - You understand the power of the moon. Can heal allies, remove most status effects, or create a personal aura that reduces damage from attacks. : 8 - You have a major understanding of lunar cycles. Can remove all status effects, heal major wounds, and create auras that reduce damage from attacks. : 10 - You have a complete understanding of tranquility. Can heal fatal wounds, or momentarily grant a target invulnerability. : 12 - You have a historical understanding of Serenity. Can grant wishes at the cost of one's own life. Glamour Form Unknown Health: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Weapon: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Armor: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Powers: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Category:Available Guardians Category:Ranger Knights Category:Moon